My Dear Son
by liachun
Summary: A story inspired by my sister. About Ron and Molly. Ron starts to feel that he's adopted. just a oneshot, set when Ron was 8


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!

_Bill was the oldest. Charlie, he was rebellious. Percy was the cleverest. Fred and George were always in mischief and Ginny was the only girl. Yet I thought had nothing to be known for thinking I was just the forgotten child._

Photos were all over the table, every one of them moving and laughter was heard with the occasional cries. The photos were of all sorts of memories; each had a little title on the bottom, "Bill's first step", "Charlie's first broom", Percy's first book", "Fred and George's first prank" and "Ginny's first smile". But something was missing….

A little boy crawled in the corner crying his eyes out, his orange hair all messed up, his size looked about 10 yet he was really only 8, he had inherited his families lankiness other then the orange hair and blue eyes. "No one loves me" He sobbed, he had been searching pictures of himself for hours yet all he could finds were ones where they were with other people or it was a family picture.

He got up and ran to the table of pictures ready to rip them all when a woman came in holding Fred and George's ear. "Ow Let go mum" "It hurts, we won't do it anymore," "Yeah, we promise not to throw all Percy's book in to the fish tank anymore."

"Ron, what are you doing?!" Alarmed to see her son about to rip the pictures, she let go of the twin's ears and dashed forward. "These pictures are precious pictures, you can't rip them" she quickly picked them all up into a neat pile.

Ron looked up at his mother, "How come I'm not in any of them. Does that mean I'm not precious to..?" yet before he had finished, Molly had already left after hearing another "Plonk" from the kitchen fish tank. He looked around seeing no-one he felt as if he was being ignored, he ran up to his own room and huddles up in to his bed with Boo.

For the rest of the day Ron stayed in bed, making up little stories of why he thought he was unloved. He came up with on conclusion, He was adopted. (AN He's too you to notice the family trait). He quickly gathered his stuff in to the back pack he had when they went camping. He put in his toys and his toy broom, he then took one pair of trousers and socks into the bag along with a top and a coat. From the bottom of the bed he was glad that Fred or George hadn't discovered his piggy bank yet, he opened it taking out the number of sickles he had.

Slowly walking down the stairs with the bag on his back and Boo in his hand he walked each step carefully, trying to not make any noises, soon he reached the door and turned to have one more look at his home.

-----

Molly had finally finished cooking for his big family, while trying to stop Fred and George causing mischief. Author was busy stopping Bill and Charlie from taking Ginny up in the Broom. "Dinner" She yelled at the top of her voice, footsteps came from all over the place and sat around the dinner table, yet one chair was still empty. "Ron!" She yelled at the bottom of the stairs, "It's dinner time." Waiting a while she didn't hear anything. Decided to walk up thinking he was to busy playing with his toys.

"Ron its dinner time" She said while walking in. His room was a mess. His Toy Box had been emptied with all the second hand toys he got lying around. His empty piggy bank was lying on the bed. His clothes were all over the place.

" Author Have you seen Ron?" She yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"No, he was always upstairs in his room" Molly came in with a shocked face.

"He's not there. All his toys are gone, the broom too. Boo isn't there either." When she reached the bottom she say Ron's shoe to be missing and the door was slightly opened. "He's missing" Stumbling in to the kitchen.

-----

Ron stomach grumbled again. He had been walking for half an hour when it suddenly rained. Ron ran towards the tree to hide out. He sat down with Boo in front of him. "I've only got you left now Boo" Hugging him tighter he placed his coat to protect the tatty bear. Boo had been with Ron since he was young. No matter what he would not share Boo, not even with his brothers. Ron pulled himself in to a ball and closed his eyes for a little rest which resulted in to him falling asleep.

------

Molly was in hysterics, her Ron was missing, and she had sent Author out looking him. She would have gone herself but she had to look after her other children. Bill and Charlie had also gone on their brooms to try looking for him from the air.

"Mommy, don't cry Ron's going to be back soon" Ginny cuddled up to her mother, trying to comfort her. Fred and George sat on the sofa knowing it wasn't time to do anything. They had also wanted to go one to find Ron yet Molly had forbidden them to.

2 Hours later Bill and Charlie came back, from tiredness. Soon Author came back but he was not alone as he had Ron in his arms fast asleep. She quickly leapt over to Ron hugging him tightly, this had woken him up. Ron opened his eyes to see that he wasn't where he last saw himself. He saw his mother. He looked up to her, "Am I adopted?"

Molly looked at Ron in shock "Is that why you ran away?" Pulling Ron in to a hug once again. "Of course not, dear. You're my son, and you will always be my dear son"

--------------------------------------

A fic inspired by my sister.

Just a little fic, a short one shot about Ron and Molly.

Darn I wish I had a bear called Boo.

Would appreciate Comments or Reviews


End file.
